Chapter 08 - Twigging Out!
Map (image needed) Characters * * * * *Acacia (Willow Druid's tree friend) *Yew (Willow Druid's oldest tree friend) Story '8-1 Race For The Cure' In which our Heroes must begin their quest for the Hollow cure. Enemies * 61 8-1-1 Get 'em! Get 'em! The gang tries to capture a Hollow! It doesn't go very well... Enemies * 61 8-1-2 Let's Try That Again! Attempt number two bears fruit! Enemies * 62 '8-2 My Poor Ears!' Hollows should never pursue a career in public speaking. Enemies * 62 Dialogue * - We... we... we... have been infected by the Hollow... * - By my beard! It talks! * - If that's what you could call speech... sounds more like a... * - Rock quarry trying to shape vowels? * - Yeah, that's it exactly. 8-2-1 Wait...What? In which the Hollow is vague, ominous, and not very helpful at all. Enemies * 63 Dialogue * - You... you... you... must find the six parts of the whole... * - Great. Vague AND ominous. Love that. * - Elder, please. What do you mean, six parts? * - You... you... you... are the first... An old friend out on a limb... * - But I don't understand, what does that even mean? * - ... * - Hello? Um, Hollow...person? * - ... * - Welp. That's not good. 8-2-2 Miss Communication In which our Heroes seem to be left with more questions than answers. Enemies * * * * 63 '8-3 Thinking Caps On!' Since our Heroes can't question the Hollow again, they'll have to figure out her ominous message. Enemies * 64 8-3-1 Elder... Elder makes a joke in poor taste, because of course he does. Enemies * 64 Enemies * - So we get to ask the Hollow one question and that's it? * - It appears that way... * - I told you these artifacts need to come with instructions. * - So, I guess that means we leave Hollows off the invite list for our next game of twenty questions. 8-3-2 Think For Yourself The Heroes venture on, pondering possibilities to their particular problem. Enemies * 65 '8-4 Deep Thought' After many miles and enemies the Heroes have the item possibilities narrowed down to...nothing. They got nothing. Enemies * 65 8-4-1 Genius Time In which our Heroes become a little on edge. Enemies * 66 8-4-2 Bark! Bark! Bark! In which Willow Druid makes a breakthrough! Enemies * 66 Dialogue * - Guh! Even after all this time, I keep finding Acacia's "love notes" in my napsack! * - Acacia! Acacia!!! Everyone! I think I figured out what the Hollow was trying to tell us! * - Well lass, spit it out. * - The Hollow said "An old friend out on a limb." She was talking about a tree! * - Great! so we need to go find Acacia? * - Close, but Acacia isn't my oldest tree friend. We need to find Yew! * - ...me? But... um... I'm standing right here... * - < sigh > '8-5 Wild Is The Wind' The Heroes find Yew but there are no branches to be found. Enemies * 67 Dialogue * - Great, lass, we found your tree. Now where is the branch? * - Yew says that there was a huge windstorm last night and it blew away all of her fallen branches. * - Oh well, no matter. I'll just get out my axe... * - ELDER! 8-5-1 Leaf It To Us! Not wanting to hurt her friend, Willow Druid proposes an alternative plan. Enemies * 67 8-5-2 Into The Woods The Heroes begin their search in the woods for Yew's fallen branch. Enemies * 68 '8-6 Bird Is The Word' In which Willow Druid asks the birds if they have built their nests with her branches. Enemies * 68 8-6-1 Bear In Mind In which Druid heroically asks a bear if she has seen the branch. Enemies * 69 8-6-2 Leave It To Beavers The beavers have the branch in their dams! Enemies * 69 '8-7 The Sky's The Limb-It' First item found! What is next for our Heroes? Enemies * 70 Dialogue * - I found it! I found Yew's branch! * - Fantastic, lass! I never thought I would ever be so happy to see a spot of wood! * - Good job everyone! This was a win! * - Now we just have to find another Hollow, and ask it a question clever enough that it'll be able to tell us everything. Then we just find the next item! * - ... * - ... * - Well, I'm excited. Category:Campaign